The Choice
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Ayeka and Ryoko have been fighting over Tenchi for a long time and he's had enough . It is time for him to pick one of the girls but which one is it going to be? the last part is up Part 3
1. Part One

The Choice

Part One

* * *

The sun was high in the clear blue sky bringing another nice morning. In the Tenchi house hold the morning starts off normal as could be. With everyone at the dinner table enjoying their breakfast that Sasami made.

While everyone was enjoying them selves Tenchi was caught in the middle of another fight Ryoko and Ayeka were at it again fighting over whom would feed Tenchi. This would go on for hours but now its time to stop this. Tenchi balled up his fist and pushed Ryoko and Ayeka.

"Enough! This has gone on quite enough..." Tenchi said

"I agree Tenchi choose!" the princess of Jurai said looking at him.

"Yeah make a choice" the space demon said looking at the confused black haired boy.

Tenchi looked at both women and closed his eyes.

"Your right I should choose but not right now." Tenchi said as he stood up and walked over to the calendar.

Picking up a large black marker he put an X on the 31st of July.

"This is that day I will choose one of you." Tenchi said

Both women nodded leaving the room after eating their meals. Tenchi sighed and left the room as well. The others left as well leaving only Washu and Yosho at the table.

"Ah about time I wonder who he picks." the pink haired scientist said drinking her tea.

"Hmm I wonder my self but I know he will make the right choice." the Shinto priest said sipping his green tea.

_Why must I choose?_

Tenchi walks around the house watching Ayeaka talking to Sasami she princess had her finger pointing at the small princess.

"That is not how a princess acts you must act more gracefully not so rash." The purple haired princess said

Sasami looked down

"Sorry sister." the blue haired lass said

_They have been with me for a while now?_

When the princess of Jurai left the room Ryoko appeared with ryo-oki. The cabbit hoped on Sasami shoulder. While the space pirate lifted the small princess chin up to meet her eyes.

"Don't worry about her she just having a bad day come on let go try to scare Washu." Ryoko said

The small princess frown turned into a smile as they tip toed to Washu lab.

Tenchi laughed a bit and walked up stairs.

_Sometimes they cause trouble some more than others._

Walking up the steps the prince of Jurai bumped into Ayeka. The purple haired lass blushed.

"Oh Tenchi I'm sorry but maybe we can talk. About this choice you know Ryoko is a trouble maker... and well I would be much better suited for you. Ayeka said

Tenchi just shook his he and walked passed her up to his room.

_They even try to find the easy way out many things_

With a sigh the young black haired young man sat next to his window and looked out with smile seeing Washu chase Sasami and Ryoko for trying to scare her. Jumping and ducking all of her blows.

"I was very busy , now you want scary I'll show you scary. Summons up a scary demon having Ryoko and Sasami running like crazy.

"We're sorry we are sorry!" The two said in unsion.

With a snap of Washu's fingers the demon was gone.

"That's all I wanted to hear. "said the pink haired scientist as she walked back inside.

_They make me laugh and smile I have a good time but..._

Tenchi walked over and lay down on his bed with a huge sigh as he looked up at the white ceiling.

_Why must I choose, no wait I know why..._

The princess of Jurai was sitting down walking with Yosho.

"Tenchi is of our blood he should just ...but I know I can force him to do anything. It's just so hard to wait I've been wait for years now. The purple haired lass said drinking some tea.

"Yes that is true it shows you both have patience." Yosho said

Ayeka just nodded and drank up the rest of her tea,

_They have waited along time they shouldn't have to wait any longer_

Outside Ryoko, Sasami and ryo-oki where lying on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Ryoko?"Sasami asked.

"Hmm?"The space pirate said looking over at the small princess.

"If Tenchi chooses Ayeka will you go away?"Sasami with a hint of sadness.

"...No we are still friends I'll come and visit. But even if he picks me...my heart would ache, for you see I'm a drifter aching to fly in the sky threw the universe...but if he wanted to I would stay I would give up anything to be with him." the space pirate said

_Why must I choose?_

_They have been with me for a while now_

_Sometimes they cause trouble some more than others..._

_They even try to find the easy way out many things_

_They make me laugh and smile I have a good time but..._

_Why must I choose, no wait I know why..._

_They have waited along time they shouldn't have to wait any longer_

_No more I won't hold it off I will keep my word I will choose. _


	2. Part Two

The Choice

Part Two

* * *

It's been two weeks since Tenchi announced that he would choose either Ryoko or Ayeka at the end of the month. At first they were doing their best to impress Tenchi but as the days went on its like they forgot all about it... well Ryoko did but Ayeka didn't forget at all.

The sun was lost in the clouds and a rumble echoed threw the darken sky moments later rain began to fall. This week is starting off on a bad foot but doesn't stop a space pirate and a cabbit from having fun.

At the dinner table the others watched through the window as Ryoko and Ryo-oki were playing in the rain. They both had smiles on their faces as they ran threw the rain drops.

"They look happy..." Tenchi said watching them.

"Yes well what they're doing is just plain dumb she'll just catch a cold. Then she'll wish she didn't play in the rain at all. " The princess of Jurai said going back to eating her food.

Soon the rumble grew a louder and as lighting struck the earth. The pink haired scientist stood up and walked over sliding door. Sliding the window open Washu could see Ryoko was having so much fun, but it was time to come inside.

"Ok you two time to come inside."The pink haired lass said with a smile

With a nod the pace pirate walked in and dried her self off and headed to the shower, Ryo-oki followed her.

"No I think even if she got sick she would want play outside again." Tenchi said as he got up from he table and walked away. Ayeka followed.

In the TV room Washu and Yosho were sitting on the couch both enjoying some tea.

"Ayeka is determined to get Tenchi." the Shinto priest said seriously.

"Ah she really wants him but I think she is going at it all wrong" the pink haired scientist said sipping her tea.

" I agree it's almost time." Yosho said.

The two grew silent as they sat there enjoying their tea.

The prince of Jurai waited for Ryoko to come out of the bathroom. When she did she was wearing a cherry blossom robe.

"Are you ok?" Tenchi asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine that was so much fun I wish I could do it again. " Ryoko said with a smile as she hugged Tenchi.

The black haired man smiled and walked away. Ayeka was behind him she stuck out her tongue and gave Ryoko the middle finger before she followed him. The space pirate just shook it off and petted her cute cabbit who meowed.

"I know good thing I harvested some carrots before it rained." The raven ahired lad said.

The cabbit smiled. Ryoko just laughed and walked to the kitchen.

Tenchi was walking back to his room to find Washu and Yosho on the couch with the TV off sipping tea.

"Odd..." Tenchi said

"Odd indeed..." Ayeka said from behind him

"Ayeka stop following me I'm going to my room." Tenchi said walking up the stairs.

"Oh ok I'll make a bath for you! The princess of Jurai yelled but Tenchi just ignored it.

"She is very persistent..."the Shinto priest said sipping his tea.

"Hmm." Washu said nodding then sitting there in silence once more.

With a relaxed sigh Tenchi laid back on his bed once again taking a deep break he looked up at the ceiling.

"Its almost time I hope I made the right choice...yeah I know I did. " the tired prince said as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

_Time...its something no one has_

_It's almost time to choose_

_Did I pick the right one?_

_There is no time for second guessing _

_I know that deep in my heart who I picked was right_


	3. Part Three

The Choice

Part Three

* * *

The time has finally come Today Tenchi Misasaki will choose the women he wants to be with forever. The sky is clear and the sun shines down upon n the misaki household for this joyous event. Outside Washu and Yosho sit enjoying the fresh air and watching Sasami and Ryoko playing.

"Do you think I should tell her?Washu asked

"No let her play she enjoying her self. The Shinto priest said looking up at the sky.

The pink haired scientist smiled as she watched them play.

Inside the house Ayeka was waiting in her good royal kimono in the TV room awaiting Tenchi.

Once he chooses me it off to Jurai" The purple haired princess said with a laugh.

"Who said he was going to pick you?" the blue haired detective said sitting down and tuning on the TV.

"Kiyone he must know he will have a better life with me then that space freak." The purple haired princess said.

"Oh really you don't know what he might say you cant read his mind princess. The blue haired lass said tuning into the news.

"Whatever Ryoko is a freak and should have stayed locked up I'm glad she's not here!" Ayeka yelled

"Quiet down I'm trying to listen to the TV." Kiyone said

There you are Kiyone! The smiling blonde said tripping falling flat on her face. Ayeka busted out laughing while Mihoshi eye stared to swell up with tears.

The blue haired detective stood up and smacked the princess across the face.

"I'm the only one who laughs at her remember that." Kiyone said in a serious tone helping the blonde haired detective up.

Mihoshi wiped her tears

"I'm sorry Kiyone..." The blonde said sniffing

"Don't worry about it let's get something to eat from the kitchen."

"Yay!" the clumsy blonde said as they walked toward the kitchen while Ayeka stood there shocked by her words.

Outside Ryo-oki joined in on the fun she never seen her master look so happy. Both Sasami and Ryoko hugged the cabbit as they went on playing. Ryoko stopped as she watched the cherry blossoms trees. With a light wind she watched the petals fly around and slowly land on the ground.

"That is pretty." the small princess said with ryo-oki on her shoulder.

"Yeah it is... I'm happy for once I though I never would be." Ryoko said with a smile

So much traveling and exploring I never had time for happiness well let's go pick some carrots for Ryo-oki." The cabbit smiled

"Meow." the cabbit said with delight

Sasami smiled as they all went to the carrot field.

Both Washu and Yosho watched the sun peak threw the clouds it was time for Tenchi to come home.

"He's coming home soon". The small pink haired scientist said.

"Yes the fun is truly going to begin now." Yosho said

The school bell rang it was time to go home all the student were rushing out of the school except Tenchi who just walked. Looking up at the sky. While others took the bus he decided to walk instead.

"Today...is the day." he said with a smile as he watched the trees and the birds sing.

He was almost home now he could see the fields he spotted Ryoko and Sasami harvesting some carrots. He smiled as he came to a stopped and watched then put the carrots in the baskets where Ryo-oki was eating them. They laughed as Ryoko carried he basket back to the house. With a smile he followed far behind them back to the house. When Ryoko and Sasami walked in Tenchi sat down outside next to the two.

"Welcome home Tenchi I see you took the long way home so are you ready? The small pink haired scientist asked.

" As ready as I am ever going to be. " Tenchi said

Then go inside everyone is waiting." Yosho said in a serious tone.

As he opened the door and walked in with Tenchi right behind him. A moment later Ryoko walked outside and sat down next to Washu with her noticing.

" You know... Mother I wonder if we could ever go out to the place humans call the mall and just have a nice time."Ryoko said with a smile

The small scientist was shocked to hear those words come out of her daughter's mouth, but she smiled.

"Anytime lets go inside now Tenchi is about to pick one of you."

"Oh right I totally forgot."

Both mother and daughter laughed as they went inside the house.

Everyone was gathered in the main room Mihoshi sitting with Kiyone eating popcorn, Sasami hugging Ryo-oki, Washu sitting next to Yosho. And Tenchi father siting by his self. Ryo and Ayeka were standing and Tenchi was in front of them all

. As you all know today is the day I pick one of you. The one I pick is the one I truly want to send my life with and I will have no regrets. For the one who I don't pick it doesn't mean I hate you it just means I see you only as a friend and nothing more. Now time to choose...Ryoko or Ayeka" The prince of Jurai looked at both of them.

"I choose...Ayeka"

Everyone except Yosho and Washu were surprised about the choice. Ayeka smiled as she hugged Tenchi but he just looked at Ryoko, who just smiled.

"Well you finally got him Ayeka he's all yours but that doesn't mean I'll give up on him." the space pirate said with an another smile.

"Your not mad?" Tenchi asked surprised.

"I would have been two weeks ago but now I just feel happy and I know I'm not alone. Princess can give you anything your hearts desired while me I just live to surf threw the universe." Ryoko said as she stood up and walked away.

Hearing those words Tenchi just smiled himself and the pushed Ayeka off him.

"Anything I desire huh well I desire to surf the universe with a lovely space pirate." Tenchi said smiling

That stopped Ryoko in her tracks. Everyone eyes widen when he said that and Ayeka got really mad.

" You pass my test you truly have changed Ryoko." Tenchi said with a smile.

I know and I like it. The space pirate said as she turned around and ran into Tenchi's arms.

" I love you ." Tenchi said

"I love you as well my sweet Ryoko." The Jurai Prince said before giving her a kiss.

Everyone clapped their hands and smiled while Ayeka remained quiet yes felt to ashamed to stay here and knew if she did, would cause nothing but trouble for the two of them.

So with a deep breath the juraian princess slipped away from everyone and hopped into her ship. Hovering above the house in stealth mode Ayeka looked down at everyone one last time before disappearing into the sky. Heading home Ayeka wondered to herself did she really love Tenchi or was it just a simple crush either way she hate to admit it Tenchi did make the right choice after all.

The End

* * *

That's the end of this Tenchi fanfic I hope everyone really enjoyed it. Well I'm off to make another fanfic see ya later.


End file.
